PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Healthcare is gravitating toward providing to the public it serves rapid and individualized testing that is capable of detecting a variety of small- and large-molecule targets. It is clear the upward trajectory for delivering biomarker detection/sensing in the clinic and at point-of-use in more remote environments, including rural and isolated locations, will continue over the coming decades, due to significant increases in newly diagnosed diseases and fast growth of an aging population. Thus, the need is great for solutions to long-standing and new problems that impede the ability to provide biosensing-centered outcomes crucial to healthcare. The broad, long-term goal of this application is a sustainable Bioanalytical Sensors Gordon Research Conference (BAS-GRC)/Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) culture that is forward-thinking in its approach to solving difficult biomedical measurement challenges. The 2018 Conference will target the dissemination, discussion, and promotion of cutting?edge biological and biomedical technologies, so that are provided paradigm-shifting solutions to recalcitrant and recently identified challenges facing those whose mission is to improve health around the globe. This will be attained by bringing together, and catalyzing interactions among, a diverse group of cutting-edge interdisciplinary investigators, particularly early-career and underrepresented researchers, so are developed refreshing approaches to long-standing biosensing issues. The Aims and Objectives of the 2018 BAS-GRC/GRS target the integration of investigators in the physical and engineering sciences with the life science community to solve difficult problems with improving human health via research on point-of-use systems, low-cost methods, imaging agents and technologies, and data-intensive assessment tools, all with the potential to move forward basic research and medical care. Furthermore, a major focus is to provide a training environment for the next generation of diverse, interdisciplinary biomedical investigators.